Alnus
Alnus (アルヌス Arunusu), located on Alnus Hill, is a community originally created as a base of the Japan Self-Defense Forces deployed to the Special Region. Initially, Alnus consisted mostly of tents and other mobile housing, defended by barbed wire and entrenched with vehicles and weapon emplacements. After the Battle of Alnus Hill, the base was greatly expanded with the construction of structures serving as barracks, mess halls, command centers, armories, firing ranges, motor pools, and landing facilities for both helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft. The base was the first, and thus far only area in the Special Region with the full-scale use of modern electricity, indoor plumbing, and cell phone services. The base is defended by large concrete walls with guard towers, turrets, and anti-air gun emplacements, in a star-shaped pattern similar to that of an 18th century bastion fort. Alnus is said to be the home of all the races, due to the gate and gods that brought them there, a lot of this will be explained later on in the series, it will be explained by an arch-mage late in the series. After the refugees from the Flame Dragon attacks were brought back by Yōji Itami, housing facilities were constructed for the refugees. It eventually became a full fledged community as the JSDF started to garner more support and establish friendlier relationships with local communities, with Alnus gaining the amenities a regular town would have, such as: living quarters, bars, stores etc. At some point, schools are set up in Alnus to teach the language of both sides, with Lady Bozes' knights and other Imperial diplomats learning Japanese and Japanese diplomats learning the Imperial language. It is also one of the few places in the Special Area where humanoids and humans freely coexist. Alnus is governed by Prince Diabo as democratic state. Locations Command Center The main command center, which includes the office of Lieutenant General Kouichirou Hazama and is the largest building at the base, a three-story structure near the base center and Gate. Barracks JSDF barracks are located at an unspecified location in the base, likely in the central area of the base, with the other important JSDF structures. Gate The Special Region side of the Gate is located in the center of the base, near the Command Center, contained in a dome-like structure to restrict access. Several roads lead out from the Gate, allowing vehicles to be transported through and back. Motor Pool The JSDF is known to have motor pools, presumably in the outer wall of the structure, along with large numbers of Type 74 tanks, Komatsu LAVs, and other military vehicles. Refugee and Civilian Residences The civilian community is located outside of the base, surrounded by a separate set of walls, and started as a refugee camp, but has since become home to workers and merchants as well. These residences are some of the first places in the Special Region to feature electrical lights and (presumably) power outlets, though the latter are not typically used by Special Region inhabitants; With the exception of Lelei La Lalena's laptop, they obviously do not own electronic devices. PX Store A store selling Japanese goods, including clothing, shoes, food items, tools, cosmetics, katana, alcoholic drinks, etc. Initially built to serve JSDF personnel (Japanese Yen), but also accepts Imperial coinage, allowing merchants to acquire Japanese food and manufactured goods to sell in Imperial cities such as Sadera and Italica. Merchants from the Special Region also do a good trade in nearby stalls, selling crafts which are sent home by JSDF servicemen as souvenirs and gifts. Bar A bar, also originally set up by the JSDF, has since become popular with Special Region residents. The bar is the site of first exposure of Special Region residents to beer, Brandy, and other alcoholic beverages from Earth. MP Garrison The JSDF Military Police garrison at Alnus includes both Japanese officers equipped with standard issue sidearms (SIG P220), as well as deputized Special Region locals equipped with Empire standard issue swords and (cross)bows. Among the auxilliary officers are Rory Mercury and Myuute Luna Sires. A small brig (holding facility) is located at the garrison for holding captured criminals. Aviation Facilities A helicopter pad is located near the central command center. Further helicopter landing space, as well as an airstrip for fixed wing aircraft was constructed outside the walls of the base. Hospital Another large structure at the center of the base is a fully functional hospital complete with surgical and medical facilities. This hospital provides medical care to wounded JSDF personnel (of which Akira Yanagida is the only one known to have been wounded in Special Region service), as well as medical care for Special Region residents as part of the JSDF's humanitarian efforts. Wounded survivors of the Battle of Alnus Hill, including Lord Duran received treatment here. The humane treatment of prisoners end up surprising the Imperial POWs. Firing Ranges Outside the walls of the base, the JSDF has set up various firing ranges for small arms, machine guns, tanks and artillery, and even helicopters. The remains of Imperial wyverns from the 2nd Battle of Alnus Hill were originally used as targets. The scales of the Dragons were later collected by refugees from Coda Village and sold in Italica. Trivia * All Special Region residents of Alnus aware that Emperor Molt's was lying about the Flame Dragon's incident and know that the JSDF was the one that killed the Flame Dragon due to their close proximity to the JSDF's activities.' * The base of Alnus is designed based on 19th century Bastion Fort. Gallery Alnus base.png|An aerial view of the Alnus base. wXeWl8m.png|The base at Alnus, anime version Air view of the Japanese Alnus Fort.png|Air view of the Japanese Alnus Fort Manga chapter 7 page 8. Alnus hill.jpg|A distant view of the base on Alnus Hill File:Alnus_town.jpg|The refugee camp turned town of Alnus Coda Village refugees.png|Coda Village refugees formed the first civilian residents of Alnus refugee camp later village.. First Alnus camp.png|The First Alnus refugee camp La.png|Language course for Special Region people to learn Japanese and Japan's officials to learn Imperial language Mer.png|Merchants come to buy Japanese goods and products Mers.png|PX store set by Imperial citizen who lives in Alnus Community with the help from JSDF Coda Village refugees Anime episode 3.png|Coda Village refugees first residents of Alnus Anime episode 3. PX growth in Alnus, Manga chapter 26.png|PX growth in Alnus, Manga chapter 26. Color view of Alnus source ninemanga.png|Color view of Alnus Manga Cover art. Alnus dinning hall Manga chapter 26.png|Alnus Dinning Hall Manga chapter 26. Alnus PX Anime 11.png|Alnus PX Anime episode 11. Y.png|Yao Ro Dushi sees toilet paper for the first time Another view of Alnus Dinning Hall and Delilah, Manga chapter 26 page 9.png|Nite time view of Alnus Dinning Hall and Delilah, Manga chapter 26 page 9. Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns